Life at the Swoop
by Daughter of Nature
Summary: A collection of mini ficlets about Alanna and George. Lots of fluff!
1. Hey there Alanna

_The song I have used is__ 'Hey there Delilah', by Plain White T's, but I have altered a few of the lyrics.__ If you want to hear it__/sing along__type the title into Google and some __Youtube__ links come up._

_This takes place two weeks before Alanna and George get married: Alanna is in Corus being the King's Champion, and George is in Port __Caynn__, sorting out his last arrangements before he turns 'respectable'._

* * *

George sat on the edge of his windowsill, gazing out into the night.

His lass was so far away, in the royal palace at Corus. No doubt she would be happily hacking at some barbarian with that sword of hers. He smiled at the thought.

How was she managing at all those balls and dinners without him by her side? Did she miss him as much as he missed her? Was she even looking up at the same stars that he was? She would never know just how much he missed her when she was so far away from him.

A song that his mother had sung in his childhood sprang into his memory. After checking that no one was around, he looked up again at the stars and began to sing, changing the words for his love as he went.

Hey there Alanna

What's it like in Corus city?

I'm so many miles away

But lass tonight you look so pretty

Yes you do

The stars can't shine as bright as you

I swear it's true

Hey there Alanna

Don't you worry about the distance

I'm right there if you get lonely

I'll be there with my assistance

Close your eyes

Listen to my voice it's my disguise

I'm by your side

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

What you do to me

Hey there Alanna

I know times are getting hard

But just believe me lass

Two weeks we'll settle down, I'll drop my guard

We'll have it good

We'll have the life we knew we would

My word is good

Hey there Alanna

I've got so much left to say

If every single word I said to you

Would take your breath away

I'd say it all

Even more in love with me you'd fall

We'd have it all

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

So many miles, it's pretty far

But I'll ride to meet you at the altar

I'd walk to you if I had no other way

Our friends would all make fun of us

And we'll just laugh along because we know

That none of them have felt this way

Alanna I can promise you

That by the time we get through

The world will never ever be the same

And you're to blame

Hey there Alanna

You be good and don't you miss me

Two more weeks and we'll be getting married

And you'll be making legends like you do

You know it's all because of you

Everything I do I do for you

Hey there Alanna here's to you

This one's for you

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

What you do to me

Many miles away in Corus city, amethyst eyes filled with tears as their owner gave a watery smile. Putting down her best scrying mirror, Alanna wiped her eyes and climbed into bed, knowing yet again that she would have sweet dreams as she slept.


	2. Scandal

_Ta__kes place at the palace in Corus. __ Kally is five, Roald six, Thom __nearly __three, and the twins __nearly __one._

* * *

"Mama, I don't want to go to sleep yet," complained the young princess. "I'm not tired anymore, and Roald gets to stay up to watch all the people coming."

"If you're very good, I'll tell you your favourite story," said Thayet diplomatically. She had discovered in her time as both queen and mother that children could be bribed just as easily as stuffy nobles.

"No, I want Aunty Alanna, she tells it best."

"Aunty Alanna's busy, Kally. She has to talk to Papa about important things."

The nursery door slammed open.

"Aunty Alanna!" cried Kalasin, running over to the red-headed knight. "I've been very _very _good today, will you please tell me my story?"

Thayet sighed. "Aunty Alanna will be wanting to check on the twins."

"But Mama, they're asleep," replied the little girl. "Aunty Alanna, you're not going to sit and watch them sleep like Uncle George does, are you? That's _boring_."

Her mother smiled wryly. "You'll understand one day, when you have your own children." Turning to Alanna, she added "Why are you out from the meeting so soon? I thought it wasn't due to finish for another bell."

"It wasn't," answered Alanna with a grin. "But I told them that I needed to feed the twins, and that if we didn't finish the meeting early, I would bring them along and start feeding them in the middle of the meeting."

"Works every time," laughed Thayet.

"Well, I'm not so sure…" Alanna wrinkled her nose. "Every time I suggest it, there seem to be less and less protests… If I don't watch out I just might find them all agreeing, and then where would I be?"

Thayet smirked. "That would be quite a show."

"What would be a show?" asked Kalasin, completely lost by their conversation.

"Just something that Uncle George wouldn't be very happy about," smiled Alanna.

"Oh…would he say bad words again?"

Both women burst out laughing. "He might."

"Papa will tell him off," the princess informed them seriously. "Roald didn't say any more bad words after Papa told him off."

"And where did Roald learn the bad words from?" asked Thayet.

Kalasin giggled. "Aunty Alanna."

Alanna flushed as Thayet burst into laughter again. "I think it's time for a story."

* * *

Thayet left, saying she had to organise the flowers for the ball the following week. "And whatever you do, Alanna, _don't_ be late for the council meeting, it starts in less than two bells time."

"Oh, but it's so much fun watching Jon's face turn purple," said Alanna innocently. "Surely you wouldn't deprive me of the only fun in the meeting?"

"I would deprive you when the meetings tenfold larger than it usually is," answered Thayet. "Nobles have come to the palace from all over the country for this, and the Tyran Ambassador and his wife will be there."

Alanna scowled. "I'll be there ten minutes early, like a good little Champion."

Turning her attention to Kalasin, she drew the little girl onto her lap, and teased "Maybe you should be telling _me_ the story instead, since you know it so well by now."

"No, you tell it best," argued the princess. "And Uncle George tells it good too, but Papa's the worst. He gets everything wrong."

Alanna bit back a grin. _Typical_, she thought as she began. "Once upon a time there was a little girl who wanted to be a knight. So she cut off her hair to disguise herself as a boy, and switched places with her twin brother…"

* * *

They were interrupted by George appearing in the doorway. "Lass, have ye forgotten the time? The council meeting starts in a half hour."

Alanna shrugged. "Is that all? That's plenty of time."

There was a bang and a series of loud wails from in the hallway – it appeared that Roald had been attempting to piggyback Thom. Alanna sighed, quickly healing the resulting bruises and drying the resulting tears. "If you're all very good, George will keep on telling the story while I'm at the meeting."

"Uncle George, I'm going to be just like the girl in the story!" announced Kalasin.

George grinned. "That's good; she's a very special girl."

Alanna scowled. "No she's not. She's just an ordinary girl who wanted something…different."

George moved closer. "You still haven't told her, lass?" he muttered. "You know you'll have to tell her sometime."

His wife scuffed her foot. "I just…_can't_. I don't want to tell her – it just doesn't feel right."

"Well, all the same, I'll have you know that I think the girl in the story is a very _very_ special girl." George accompanied this proclamation with a kiss."

"Ewww," complained Kalasin, as Roald wrinkled his nose in disgust.

George grinned. "You'll change your mind one day. Your Aunty Alanna used to think the exact same thing."

"Just like the girl in the story."

"Yes, Kally." George shot a mischevious grin at his wife. "Exactly like the girl in the story."

* * *

Alanna managed to make it to the meeting on time, and resigned herself to three full hours of boredom. _I care about the advantages of growing wheat instead of corn about as much as I care about the price of peas in Persopolis, _she thought rebelliously. _Which is not at all_.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door banging open.

"Aunty Alanna!" screeched Kalasin, running across the room and wriggling onto Alanna's lap. "Is it true what Uncle George said? Are you really the girl from the story?"

A sheepish George had now reached the doorway, Thom in one arm, and towing a panting young prince behind him with the other.

Alanna glared at him. "Yes."

"Is it all true? _All_ of it?"

Alanna sighed and tried to ignore the stares of the nobles. _She would have to have this conversation in front of the biggest council meeting in years. _"Yes."

The little girl frowned. "But you don't look _anything_ like a boy. You're short, and you've got long hair, and you wear earbobs sometimes, and you've got –"

"_Kally_!" said Thayet sharply. Alanna was grateful for the interruption – staring nobles was bad enough, she didn't want their attention drawn to the parts of her that a boy _didn't_ have.

Kalasin paused, obviously thinking hard. "Was Papa the prince in the story? You were his squire."

"Yes."

"Was that Papa when all your clothes got vanished at the Black City?"

Alanna blushed scarlet. "Yes."

"Kalasin–" began Thayet.

"Mama, I want to be just like Aunty Alanna!" her daughter announced. "Can I disguise myself as a boy too?"

A few chuckles sounded from around the room.

"You don't need to," said Thayet. "Papa has said that girls can be knights too."

"Oh," said Kalasin, looking slightly disappointed. "Can I change my name to Aunty Alanna?"

The Tyran Ambassador tried – and failed – to hide his grin.

"But you're not an Aunty," piped up Roald. "And there can't be _two_ Aunty Alannas."

Jonathan stood up. "This has gone on long enough." He walked over to pluck his small daughter off Alanna's lap. "Now, you be a good girl for Papa and go back to the nursery with Uncle George. It's time for you to go to sleep."

"But-"

"Kally, we're in the middle of a very important meeting."

"Just one more question?"

"Okay, one very quick question, and then you're off to bed."

"Papa, did you really used to _kiss_ Aunty Alanna?"


	3. I never would have thought

George helped his wife carry her armour over to the chest. "I always forget how much that stuff weighs," he complained, rubbing his back. Seeing her arch her brow, he added hastily "I'm fine, lass." He wrapped his arms around her waist, clasping his hands over her stomach. "So long as all that metal keeps my precious Lioness safe, it can do me back in as often as it likes."

She relaxed and leaned back against his broad chest, placing her hands on top of his own. "I like your back how it is. And I'd rather know that I can keep myself safe."

His chuckle tickled her head where it rested on his chest. "Of course you do, lass." He kissed the top of her head, and buried his nose in her copper hair as he thought. Alanna shut her eyes, content to listen to the sound of his heartbeat and feel the rise and fall of his chest.

"Me ma used to tell me stories of knights in shining armour when I was a lad," he said finally. "I thought they was just fairytales for all the pretty court ladies. As I got older, I didn't even believe half of them." He kissed her hair again. "I never thought I would have a knight in shining armour all of me own. And look where I am now."

Alanna grinned up at him, violet eyes dancing. "When _I_ was a little girl, I always dreamed of being the knight in shining armour. I wanted to travel the world, and rid it all of nasty thieves and spies," she teased. "And look where I am now. I never thought I would marry a thief or a spy." She laughed up into his hazel eyes, twisting around in his arms so that she was facing him. "Certainly not a man who is wicked enough to be both." Alanna reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. "But laddybuck, I sure am glad that I did," she said, and kissed him passionately to prove her point.

"The nasty thief and spy is glad too," George told her as he grinned. "With all his crooked heart." He tightened his arms around her, drawing her even closer to him.

"You're my fairytale, lass," he whispered, and kissed her back.


	4. Camping

George wriggled in his sleeping roll and gazed out at the darkness of the forest surrounding them. He could just make out the silhouettes of their two horses tethered on the far side of the fading fire, and Alanna just a few paces away from him.

He sighed. Although she was as close to the fire as was possibly safe, and she was so bundled up in layers she could barely move, he could still see her shivering from the cold in the faint glow. _If only she wasn't so stubborn_, he thought. _If she wasn't so proud __we'd__ both be sleepin' away __like__ babes. _Although she didn't know it, he always made sure that she was happily asleep before he let himself drift into slumber. _This is ridiculous_. He steeled himself and began to sit up when her voice cut through the air.

"George?"

_Finally_. "Yes darlin'?"

"I…I can't sleep."

He grinned in spite of himself. "Cold?"

His eyes strained to make out her small nod as her only reply.

"It's nothin' to be ashamed of, lass." He climbed out of his sleeping roll and crept over to her, gently helping her out of her sleeping roll. "You're half frozen, lass. You should have told me sooner." She managed a wry half-smile, knowing full well that he knew that it was her stubborn pride that had kept her silent. He rubbed her arms and legs to give her some warmth, and wrapped his cloak around her before putting his blanket on top for added warmth. Then he dragged his own sleeping roll over to hers, nearer the fire. He unfastened his slightly to make it marginally larger, and went back to Alanna.

"Come along lass." He helped her shed the blanket and cloak, and climb into his sleeping roll, before opening up her sleeping roll to spread it out on top. Next, he piled on all the blankets she had been using, along with his own cloak and blanket. Finally he managed to wriggle into the small space next to her. "Well it's a bit crowded lass, but surely it's a little better at least." He spread one arm out on the ground, allowing her to use his shoulder as a pillow, and wrapped the other around her middle, drawing her close to him to share his heat.

She blinked up drowsily at him. "Thank you George," she whispered.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, lass."

Without his cloak or blanket, the bitter cold wind now tore at George's back through the gap in the bed roll, but he never even noticed. After all this time he was used to this exact procedure. He smiled into the darkness and gazed back down at Alanna. No matter how icy the wind, the peaceful smile on his wife's sleeping face was always enough to warm his heart.


	5. A simple misunderstanding

"He's not here, milady. He was headed down to the Crow's Wing Inn in the city."

_Typical, _Alanna thought._ I come ba__ck early to surprise him and he's not even here. _She sighed and thanked the woman, before heading out into the streets of Port Caynn to find her wayward husband.

When she finally reached the doors of the Crow's Wing, she paused, looking around for the noisiest part of the inn where George would surely be catching up with old friends.

"Wotcha lookin' for, girlie?" asked the barkeeper.

Alanna raised an eyebrow – it wasn't often she went unrecognised, especially dressed as she was in breeches and a shirt rather than a dress. "My husband," she replied. "George Cooper, have you seen him?"

"Ain't no person here by that name, girlie. If he's one that gets taken in often by the drink, you'd best try the Hog's Head down the road." He puffed out his chest. "We run a clean, respectable inn here."

The inn was anything but clean and respectable. Alanna snorted as she glanced around the room, but her attention was quickly drawn to a familiar figure. She began to walk over, but stopped when he leaned over to whisper in his female companion's ear. _A woman?__ I haven't met _her_ before. Surely he wouldn't –_ Her question was answered when the girl laughed and smiled flirtatiously back at him. Alanna gaped in outrage, feeling a cold numbness spread over her as she watched her husband brush his lips across her cheek and take the girl's hand, his fingers gently stroking a pattern over her skin.

"I see yer found him then," commented the barkeep. "Not to worry, sweetheart, happens all the time." He came around the counter and put his arm around her shoulder. " I'll get yer some ale now then, and you just tell old Konar here if yer wantin' a nice warm bed to sleep in…some company like…" he trailed off and made the Sign against evil as Alanna shoved his arm away and fixed him with a deathly glare. "Mithros, purple eyes, well I never…""I don't want your ale, and keep your filthy hands off me," she snapped, sending him scurrying back behind the counter. She cursed her ill luck in leaving her sword back in House Azik, and checked her daggers were in place, before storming across the room.

"GEORGE COOPER!" she screeched, grabbing a plate off his table and hurling it at him.

He looked up in horror to see his furious wife about to hurl his tankard of ale at him. "Alanna?" He dodged the flying ale and struggled to find words. "Stop lass-"

"How dare you tell me to stop?!" Having cleared the table of mugs and plates, she started in on the cutlery.

"Please, milady-"began the girl.

Alanna slapped her. "Don't you dare speak to me, you little harlot," she snapped. "If you had any sense in that whore's brain, you'd run." She resumed flinging cutlery and curses at her husband, ignoring the silence of the rest of the inn as they stared.

"You disgusting cradle-snatcher, she can't even be fifteen!"

"It's not how it looks lass –"

"It's exactly how it looks, don't lie to me! You despicable, lying, cheating piece of scum! How could you, George?" The table was now empty, and she grabbed a chair from a neighbouring table. George, realising her intentions, managed to swing his own chair up in time to block her blow.

"Alanna, please –"

"I'm taking Thom to Olau," she yelled between blows that George barely block. "Don't you _dare_ try to come near either of us. _Ever!_If I see you anywhere near _my_ son I won't be so lenient – next time I'll kill you!"

"ALANNA!" he roared, causing her to falter for a second. It was all the time the girl needed to wrench the chair from behind her and set it down. George took the advantage and grabbed his wife's arms, forcing her down into the seat. She struggled against him, kicking out with her legs and screaming curses, but the girl now had a firm grip on her arms too, allowing George to put a hand over her mouth to quiet her.

He leaned in close to her ear. "Now lass, you stop strugglin' and listen quick. We was doin' an undercover spying mission on some of them tricky coves over there. All we was doin' was pretendin' she was my lady so as to fool them better. I never did anythin' dishonourable, Alanna, I swear by the Goddess."

"He speaks the truth, milady," the girl whispered. "My name is Zinnia, I work for a branch of the Rogue here." Alanna looked doubtful. "He's always treated me respectful like," added Zinnia.

"I swear by the Goddess," repeated George, removing his hand from her mouth. "You know I wouldn't invoke her unless I spoke the truth, lass."

Alanna knew he had to be right – no sane liar would dare to invoke the Goddess.

"I'll explain the rest later," he told her. "Alanna, please, you have to believe me. I would never, ever do anything like what you're thinking."

Zinnia felt her slump and released her arms. "Really?" Alanna asked quietly, violet eyes fixed on her lap.

George lifted her chin, bringing her eyes up to meet his. "Really."

"Ge-"Zinnia glanced at Alanna, not wanting to trigger another furious tirade. "Baron Cooper, we've got trouble."

They all looked up to see five angry men advancing across the suddenly-empty room, knives drawn. George sighed. "The cat's out of the bag - it's only to be expected." He managed a wry chuckle. "You weren't too subtle, lass." He and Zinnia drew their knives, Alanna following suit as they launched themselves into battle.

* * *

Alanna ignored the pile of unconscious men, sitting down at one of the few remaining tables to clean off her knives as George went to talk to the barkeep.

"I must apologise for the disturbance," said George amicably. He set a bag of gold nobles on the counter. "This should cover the costs for any damages."

The barkeep glanced down at the symbol on the bag and looked back up in horror. "That was the _Lioness?"_

George was surprised he hadn't realised yet. _Poor cove must be a bit slow_ "Well, yes."

The barkeep snatched the bag and fled, leaving an utterly bewildered George behind him.

------------

"He told you the truth," said a voice behind Alanna. Zinnia leaned on the edge of the table. "He loves you, you know. He's always talkin' away about the two of you, you and your son."

Alanna flushed and opened her mouth.

"I don't need to hear it, milady. I would've done the same, were I in your shoes. And I always wanted to see the famed King's Champion in a fight." She smiled at the lady knight, and slipped off into the shadows as George returned.

* * *

George guided her through the doors of House Azik, and up the stairs to their room, where he gently sat her down on the bed and took a seat beside her, trying to form words to break through the silence between them.

"You're here early, lass. Where's Thom?"

Alanna looked at her hands. "He's still at the Swoop with Maude. I managed to get away from the palace a week early. Thayet told me I needed a break."

George took one of her hands in both of his own. "Lass, you won't look at me. You still don't believe me? Please, Alanna, just look at me."

She turned her head away. "I saw the way she looked at you. And you kissed her."

"Darlin', we had to look the part, couples are the least suspicious spies, especially if they only seem to have eyes for each other. And I wish you didn't have to see it lass, but I only kissed her cheek so's I could whisper some more in her ear."

Alanna closed her eyes. "You were holding her hand."

"Again lass, we had to look the part. You probably noticed I was stroking her hand with one finger?" Alanna nodded, surprised. "We were communicating lass, we've a whole special code so's I can spell out words to her." He twisted her hand palm-up over in his, causing her to look down as he traced a series of light taps and strokes on the palm of her hand. "It's like that, darlin'. You can ask Myles if you don't believe me." He took her chin again, guiding her gaze up to his face. "I just told you that I love you." Alanna looked deep into his hazel eyes and burst into tears. "There, there lass, don't you worry now." George gathered her into his arms and pressed a kiss into her hair, letting her sob against his shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to see that, I never would have upset you like that had I known you were coming," he told her as he rocked her gently.

Once her sobs had subsided, Alanna lifted her head. "Have I set you back much in your work?" she asked in a small voice.

George tightened his arms around her. "I won't lie to you, lass. Yes, you have, but I don't mind in the least. I'm just so happy to see you, darlin'." He paused before adding "If truth be told, lass, I only took it on because I was missing you too much and wanted something else to concentrate on. And it was an important mission too: they're part of a ring of illegal smugglers and slavers." He kissed her head again. "But someone else can handle it. I want to spend time with me darlin' lass at the Swoop."

Alanna buried her head back into his shirt. "I could've hurt you, George," came her muffled voice.

George felt another sob wrack her small body. "Lass, I'm getting too old for my job if I can't dodge a few plates and an angry chair." He kissed her hair again. "And I'm used to death threats from you by now." His attempt to cheer her up only made her cry harder. He sniffed at the other shoulder of his shirt. "Although it appears that some of the food came of the plates. Therefore only my dignity was hurt." He heard a faint chuckle come from his shirt. He fingered her wedding ring. "Do you remember the day I gave you this?" She looked up and he kissed her forehead. "You know I love you more than anything, Alanna. I'll love you forever, my beautiful lass."

She looked deep into his eyes again and smiled, causing his heart to leap with joy. "Well, I'm glad," she said at long last. "Considering I'm pregnant with twins and all."

He smiled. "That explains the tears then," he replied as he wiped them tenderly from her face.

She raised her eyebrow as he froze.

"Lass, you're _what_ with _WHAT?__"_


	6. Down at the cove

"You ought to be outside, lass, on a beautiful day like today."

Alanna rearranged her papers and glanced up. "I've got so much work left to do." She stretched. "I must admit, I could do with a break though." She got up and walked over to him, trailing a finger up his chest with a grin. "Did you have anything in particular in mind?"

Her grin broadened as George produced a blindfold and tied it lightly over her eyes. "Come with me," he said, as he grabbed her hand and towed her through the door.

Twenty minutes and a sore foot later, Alanna wasn't quite so happy. "You're _supposed_ to watch where I'm going, and at least _attempt_ to catch me if it looks like I'm going to trip. And you didn't need to take off on all those detours like a psychotic hare when it's this hot either. It's not like I could tell where we were going. "

George stopped and turned around to face her. "Well, darlin', I found the perfect way to cool us both down," he told her as he took her blindfold off.

Alanna blinked and rubbed her eyes as she slowly took in the sight around her. They were down on the sandy part of the cove, hidden from the castle by the cliff face. She saw the waves twinkling invitingly, and a picnic laid out higher up behind them on the beach, among the trees in the shade. She laughed and reached up to kiss George. "Race you to the water," she challenged as she pulled away, already beginning to tug her shirt over her head.

George quickly stripped off all his clothes and headed for the water, but Alanna, in breastband and loincloth, was already standing near the water's edge, watching him with a grin. "Not like that, you don't, lassie," he declared, and tackled her down onto the sand.

"That's not fair, you know wrestling's my weak point," she protested.

George grinned down at her. "That just means you have to practice harder." He tickled her, making her shriek and squirm with laughter.

"Stop it!" She pushed his hands away and clutched at her stomach, and he took the opportunity to slip her breastband off. Alanna gave a squeal of outrage and crossed her arms across her front. "George! Somebody could be watching!"

He glanced up at the clifftops. "Nobody's around," he told her. "You just point out any newcomers and I'll fetch me knives."

She gave a mock-exasperated sigh, although her violet eyes were laughing. "You can't just attack–" She was cut off as her husband slid her loincloth off too. _"George!"_ She wriggled underneath him. "It's not proper!"

He laughed and planted a kiss on her collarbone. "Since when do you worry about what's proper and what's not? Disguisin' yourself as a boy for eight years isn't 'proper'. Last fortnight in the rose garden was hardly proper either." A blush crept over her face and she quieted, eyes twinkling in spite of herself at the memory.

George rolled her underclothes in a ball and tossed them to land neatly on top of her shirt and breeches. "Now, me darlin' lass, _now_ you're ready for a swim." He rolled off her and scrambled towards the ocean.

"You, my laddybuck, are in _so_ much trouble," she shouted, as she leapt to her feet and lunged after him. She tackled him once the water was waist-deep on her, dunking him under. George retaliated by scooping his wife into his arms and gracelessly dumping her back into the water as she shrieked.

Eventually, exhausted after all the splashing about, Alanna dragged herself out of the water and flopped down on the beach, flinging one arm over her eyes to block the glare of the sun. George sat down beside her. "Lass, you're getting yourself covered in sand."

She scowled. "I'm enjoying the sun."

George grinned. "I'll have to brush the sand off for you later then."

Alanna opened her eyes to glare at him. "I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself."

George just chuckled and lay down beside her.

* * *

All too soon, George was picking her up in his arms. "It's time to get out of the sun," he told her. "Or you'll burn like you did last summer."

She scowled. "I told you to never mention that again."

George kissed her forehead. "I know, but right now it would be so easy to dump you in the water again if you tried to threaten me…"

Alanna narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

George chuckled, and started heading up to the picnic rug in the shade of the cliff. "Don't doubt me, lass, I would dare. But right now, I'm hungry."

* * *

Alanna curled on her side on the sand-covered rug after eating her fill. Watching George continue to eat, she commented "You know, with the amount that disappears inside you every day, it surprises me that you aren't as wide as a barn."

George pretended to look hurt as he took another mouthful. "I'll get you for that later."

She wriggled over to snuggle up next to him. "Thank you, George. It's been a wonderful afternoon."

He licked his fingers as he polished off another slice of bread. "It's not over yet," he informed her as he reached for another muffin.

Alanna sighed and trailed a finger up the side of his leg. "I would think you'd find your wife a little more interesting than the food, considering I'm still naked and covered in sand."

George turned his head, allowing his eyes to travel over her body again as he grinned. "Believe me lass, I'm well aware of that."

"Well then, what happened to wanting to brush all the sand off me?"

"What happened to 'I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself'?" he asked her, hazel eyes twinkling.

She scowled in reply as he swallowed the last of the muffin.

He leaned over her, bringing his face close to hers. "Darlin', with what I had in mind, you'll probably end up with far more sand on you than you do now."

She laughed as she looked into his face and hooked her arms around his neck. "Well you kept me waiting long enough; I think I deserve a reward for my patience."

George smiled crookedly. _"Patience,_ lass? I'd hardly think-"

Alanna cut him off as she kissed him firmly and pulled him down on top of her with a grin.

"I won't argue with that, lass."


	7. Things better left unsaid

Could be set nine months after the previous chapter, but doesn't have to be…use your imagination lol

* * *

George carefully cradled his newborn son in his arms, and smiled up at his wife. "He's beautiful, lass."

Alanna gave a tired smile in reply, and sank back into the pillows.

George stroked her arm gently with her hand and gave a soft laugh. "We probably shouldn't tell him how we conceived him, my darlin'."

Alanna raised an eyebrow at her husband. "He's going to find out sooner or later, especially with me being a healer and all."

"No lass, I mean, some parents tell their children exactly when and where they conceived them."

"Oh." A blush crept over Alanna's cheeks. "Well we don't know exactly when it was…"

"Lass, you know as well as I exactly when it was."

"It could've been just about any night over that fortnight."

"Or day," prompted George, causing Alanna to blush further.

"We don't know for sure though," she stubbornly persisted.

"Lass, I just…_know_ when it was, and as much as you deny it, I know you do too."

Alanna's face was completely scarlet by now at the memory. "In that case, I think I'll have to agree that we probably shouldn't tell him."


	8. The conservative

Thom of Pirate's Swoop, like his namesake, was a scholar in the making. Although he was only two and a half, he was already showing a remarkable knack for mimicking and memorizing words, and his ability to string whole sentences together at such a young age had surprised many. On one particular day around Midsummer, his ma had assigned her husband to twin-watching duties and set aside some time to lavish attention on her eldest.

"What's this, Thom?"

"A flower." They were walking through the gardens at the palace, Alanna stooping slightly to hold Thom's small hand in her own callused and scarred hand.

"What type?"

"Daffodil."

"And this one?"

"Violet, Mama. Just like your eyes."

Alanna grinned and ruffled his hair. "Now can you remember what this one is?" She knew it was his favourite, because the name presented such a challenge.

"C-c…"

"Chry-" prompted his mother.

"Chrysanthemum!"

"That's my clever boy!" She swept him up in her strong arms, whirling him around until he chortled with joy, and then planting a kiss on the top of his head.

She saw a figure approaching in the distance, and strained her eyes to make out who it was. Surely it couldn't be… she groaned as she recognised Lord Astor, one of the most irritating conservatives at court.

"Let's come down this way now," she hurriedly announced, setting off at a brisk pace down one of the side paths.

Thom struggled in her arms. "Mama, I want to walk by myself."

Alanna quickened her pace. "Not just yet. We're going to a different place."

"But I want to walk there. Ma," he whined. "Put me down!" He kicked at her with his little legs, and Alanna tightened her grip as she turned the corner – to find herself facing Lord Astor.

"There you are," he began. "I thought I saw you walking this way." Alanna cursed inside her head as he continued. "Now, about these changes to the Riders, I most strongly object to-"

"I don't mean to be rude, Lord Astor, but this is rather an inconvenient time for me." She set the wriggling toddler down by her side. "If it is a matter concerning the Riders, I suggest you take it up with either Queen Thayet, or Commander Buri."

"Lady Alanna-"

"That's Sir Alanna to you," she snapped.

Lord Astor glared. "Surely you must agree that having both female comrades and female commanders is a distraction and a weakness to the male riders."

Alanna managed to reign in her temper and kept her voice deadly even. "I will agree with nothing of the sort, Lord Astor, and as far as I can see, this matter does not concern you. Your sons are in the Own, are they not?"

"Yes, the Own, where, of course there are no women to endanger them."

Alanna's face grew red with fury as she fought to restrain herself from swearing in front of her young son. Suddenly she felt a tug on the hem of her breeches, and looked down.

"Mama," began Thom. "Is that another stuffy, useless, pea-brained, dim-witted, selfish, gods-cursed conservative?"


	9. The woman

Alanna shut the bedroom door tightly behind her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Alanna?" called George from the main room of their suite. "Lass, is that you?" The door opened and George stuck his head around. "There you are – I thought I heard you come home."

Alanna looked up, amethyst eyes brimming with tears.

George looked concerned. "Lass, what is it? What's wrong?" He slipped through the doorway, shutting it tight behind him, and sat beside her on the bed, drawing her into the curve of his arm.

She looked up at him and burst into tears, burying her face into his shoulder.

George rubbed her back gently. "There, there, now darlin', everything's alright now, you're safe here with me. Now why don't you tell me what's got you all in a bother?"

Alanna sat up, sniffing and rubbing her reddened eyes. "It was awful, George. The healers called me because I was the closest female healer, and - and there was this woman, from one of the K'mir tribes in Sarain. One of the Rider groups found her just an inch from death, but she fought like a wild animal whenever one of the male healers tried to get near her. She was covered in bruises, both recent and older, and she had two broken ribs. And George…" she fell silent.

"It's okay, lass. Keep talking."

Alanna took a deep breath. "It was her husband that did it." George remained silent. "She didn't say so, but I saw the look on her face when she saw my wedding band. She looked like she would have thrown up if she had the energy." A single tear tracked down her cheek. "How could a husband do that to his wife?"

George brushed the tear away and held her close. "There are always going to be bad people in this world, lass, and there's nothing we can do about it, even though he deserves to die. Not everyone is fortunate enough to be able to marry for love." He paused. "Lass…you don't think I'd do something like that, do you?"

Alanna sat up and looked him in the eye. "No, George, never. And I wouldn't let you anyway… but - that's not even the worst of it." She fiddled with the edge of her breeches. "I could tell she'd given birth recently, just a couple of weeks ago. So I asked her where the baby was, and she said it was stillborn. And – and her worst injuries dated from two weeks ago too – about the time that that baby was born. That – that _bastard_ beat her and killed the baby inside her, and then beat her even more when the baby was stillborn." She buried her face in her hands, her small body shaking with silent sobs.

George drew her gently onto his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her and allowing her to cry into his shirt as he stroked her hair. "Lass," he asked as her sobs subsided, "if she's from one of the K'mir tribes, why did she come all the way to Tortall? Surely she could have received medical help closer to home."

Alanna leaned her cheek against his chest. "She came all the way from Sarain with just her dog to help her, because she'd heard of Thayet here in Tortall, and Buri, and – and _me_." She looked up, eyes haunted. "She couldn't have lived another day by herself…and if she had died, it would have been _my _fault, because she came here because she'd heard of me."

George squeezed her tightly. "Don't you ever, ever say that, you hear me?" His hazel eyes were staring levelly into her own. "It wasn't your fault that she decided to come here. Don't go blaming yourself for things that might have happened. If she made it this far, she's obviously a strong person, and she'll be able to make herself a new, better life here with some help and support. Did you find out her name?"

Alanna, slightly reassured, tucked her head back against her husband's chest. "Onua."


	10. Discovery

Alanna sighed as she shuffled through yet another stack of papers on her desk. She hated the afternoons when she was stuck inside sorting out supplies and accounts, instead of outside doing something useful. Suddenly she heard light running footsteps and the excited voices of what were unmistakably her four-year old twins go past her door.

"I bet I can throw it further than you."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can. Hayden from the village says boys can always throw better than girls."

"Hayden's a dolt with a head full of sackcloth."

"I'll tell Mama on you. Mama doesn't like people saying bad things about the villagers, and you'll get in trouble."

"You'll get in more trouble! Mama doesn't like people saying bad things about girls."

"…Hey…If you poke your tongue out at me again I'll cut it off!"

"No you won't. You're just stealing what Da says. I bet you don't even have a knife."

There was a slight pause, followed by a quiet muffled thud. "Missed me!" cried Aly triumphantly.

The sound of another muffled sound came, followed by an "Ow!" from Alan.

"Give it back," demanded Aly.

"No," retorted Alan. "You threw it at me, so it's mine now."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Then I'm keeping the one you threw at me."

"No, that's _mine_."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"It's not even yours in the first place. You stole it."

"You stole that one."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

Alanna sighed and made her way over to the doorway. "What," she asked "have you two been doing now?"

The twins turned and gulped, backing up against the far wall of the corridor with their hands behind their backs. "Nothing," they chorused.

"Why aren't you in the nursery?" They both remained silent; Alan looking at his feet, while Aly defiantly stared at her mother. Alanna raised an eyebrow. "You said you were stealing. What have you got?"

"Nothing," repeated Aly, as Alan said "But we didn't steal them Ma, we _found_ them." Aly's elbow dug into her brother's side.

"Stop it, you two," snapped Alanna as Alan retaliated by elbowing her back. "Hand them over, whatever they are." Neither of them moved. "I _said_," growled Alanna as she took a step closer "to hand them over." The twins both gulped, knowing what was coming. "Now!" Alanna snapped. They each stepped forward and hurriedly thrust a small object into Alanna's hand, before staring wide-eyed at her to see her reaction. Alanna straightened, looking at the objects. It took her a moment to see what they were: they were shriveled with dark red splotches along one edge, and – she let out a loud shriek and dropped them as she swore. "Ears! Are the two of you insane?! What on earth do you think you're doing with your father's ears?!"

Alan gaped at the small objects on the ground. "Da lost his _ears_?" he asked in a small voice.

Aly frowned. "But there were lots of them in the chest…"

Alanna ignored them both, and swore under her breath. "Don't you know the health risks? Think of all the diseases you could have contracted just from touching those half rotted things." She wiped her hands on the back of her breeches and grabbed each of them by the elbow. She towed them down the 

corridor, ignoring their cries of protest, and berating them all the way, until they reached the bathroom. Setting them down, she filled the basin and stood back. "Scrub," she ordered. They looked at each other and quickly grabbed a stool each, standing on it and reaching for a scrubbing brush and soap. Alanna continued to scold and lecture them on everything from snooping around where they shouldn't to all the terrible diseases that they could end up with, alternately scrubbing each of their small hands until they turned red, ignoring their complaints at her aggression.

"What's all this commotion about then?" asked George from the doorway when Alanna paused for breath.

"Da!" said Aly, running over to him and clinging to his leg. She opened her eyes wide and let them fill up with unshed tears. "Mama's being mean to us."

George looked again at his son, whose wrist was still in the firm grip of his furious wife. His eyes were twinkling. "Surely not," he said. "What have you ragamuffins been up to?"

Aly gave a little sniff and batted her eyelashes at him. "We were just playing, Da."

"Playing?" sputtered Alanna. "_Playing?!"_ George found her violet glare directed at him. "They found your collection," she accused.

"Oh." He raised his eyebrows at the children. "You two go back to the nursery right now, I want to talk to your ma."

Alan scuttled over to the doorway as soon as Alanna released him. Aly hesitated, still clinging to George's leg and looking the picture of misery and woe. George pried her fingers off. "Go on, scram," he said as he ruffled her hair. "And you two had better get straight to the nursery, or I'll unleash the full extent of your mother's fury on you."

They hurriedly disappeared out of sight as George shut the door behind them.

Alanna paused and looked at the ground, before frowning at him. "Before you start telling me what a terrible mother I am, she only started that whole act as soon as she saw you."

George grinned at her. "Didn't believe her for a second – I'd been standing in that doorway for a couple of minutes already."

There was silence as they each waited for the other to talk – George sure that he was going to get the blame for allowing the ears to be found, and Alanna sure that he was going to scold her for overreacting.

Alanna looked up at him as the tension became unbearable. "I was just afraid for them," she said, her voice small.

George could see the worry in her eyes and opened his arms to her. She took a few steps forward, wrapping her arms around his middle and burying her face against his chest, allowing him to rub her back gently. "I just got so scared for them as soon as I saw those ears, and… my mind was suddenly flooded with all the diseases I knew came from dead bodies, and I thought 'what if they got sick when I wasn't here and couldn't do anything about it' and…" she trailed off and swallowed hard.

"It's okay lass," he told her. "It's best that they learn these lessons young anyway. Now hopefully they'll think twice when they want to go snooping." When she gave no reply, he continued. "Speaking of snooping, I'll get those ears back, and I'll move the chest to a safer place. Quite honestly, lass, I didn't think they'd find it down in the cellars."

Alanna's head shot up, a horrified expression on her face. "The _cellars_, George?! With all the food – what were you thinking? We've had countless guests dining here, including Jon and Thayet with the children! You could have poisoned the entire Royal Family!"

"Calm down, lass. It was in one of the rooms off the cellars, away from the food storage. I'll lock them down in the dungeons now." He gave her back one last rub. "Don't you go worrying yourself about them – kids will be kids. Was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about it?"

She shook her head and stepped back, right as a loud crash sounded in the distance. Both their heads turned instantly in the direction of the noise.

"Oooooh, you're gonna be in trouble now, Aly," came a small voice.



"It wasn't me! That was your fault!"

"No, it wasn't! I didn't even touch it!"

"I'll tell them you did! Mama'll _geld_ you."

George and Alanna looked at each other surprised, before bursting into laughter.

"Where on earth did she get that from?" asked Alanna.

George's hazel eyes were dancing. "You're planning on gelding your four year old son?" he teased. "Now _that's_ what I would call being a terrible ma."

"I suppose I must have threatened you with that sometime…" mused Alanna.

George grinned at her. "I do remember threatening to unleash your fury on them if they caused any more trouble. And whatever that was crashing sounds to me like the very definition of trouble."

Alanna snorted. "No, the twins themselves are the very definition of trouble."

"No, one twin is trouble. Both of them is double trouble."

Alanna groaned. "Don't remind me. Maybe I should have gelded you." She grinned at him.

George put on a look of mock hurt. "How is it my fault that they just happened to take after their ma?"

"Hmph." Alanna hit him playfully on the arm before grabbing his hand and towing him in the direction of the commotion. "I'm not trouble, and don't think I'll forget to pay you back for that later."


	11. Corianne

Thom is 19, and Alan and Aly are 17.

Thom of Pirate's Swoop knew he would never forget the first time he brought a girl home to meet his family. He was riding from Corus with Corianne of Elden Hill, and they were spending the night at the Swoop before returning to Corus the following day.

Alanna, George, and Alan all came out to meet the couple as they arrived in the early evening.

"Hello!" cried Thom as he dismounted from his horse. He quickly hugged his father, kissed his mother on the cheek, and tousled Alan's coppery hair before taking Corianne's hand and announcing "This is Corianne of Elden Hill. Corianne, this is my mother, Alanna, my father, George, and my brother Alan."

She curtsied. "I'm delighted to meet you all. I've heard so much from Thom about you."

"Surely some of it was good," quipped George.

Corianne blushed and smiled, not knowing what to say.

"Come inside," said Alan. "Dinner's almost ready to be served."

Corianne allowed Thom to guide her up the steps, trying not to be unsettled by the Lioness's steady gaze. "Is your sister here too?" she asked Thom.

"…what? Oh, sorry, I was thinking. No, Aly's not here. She's in the Copper Isles."

"The Copper Isles? What's she doing over there? I've heard there's been trouble with the savages lately."

Thom was silent, unable to think of a suitable answer.

"She's staying with the new _raka_ queen," supplied George.

"So she's like an ambassador?"

"Sort of," said Alan with a grin.

"We're here," announced Thom, glad to change the subject. He led Corianne over to sit next to him at the table, while the others sat around them, Alan next to his brother, and his parents across from them.

As the first course was brought out, Alanna spoke up. "So, Corianne, what is it that you do?"

Corianne was confused. "Do, my Lady?"

"None of that 'My Lady' nonsense, I'm Alanna. Are you a mage, or a student at the university?"

"No…er, Alanna. I'm…living at court at the moment."

"Oh, you're a Court lady…so you don't actually _do_ anything?"

"Mama!" objected Thom. "Corianne's very intelligent and often helps me in my research. She's also extremely talented at sewing, one of the best in the palace."

"Well, that sounds interesting," remarked Alanna. "What do you sew, clothing?"

"No, often I sew cushion covers, pincushions, or decorations, that sort of thing."

Alanna wrinkled her nose, an expression of distaste on her face, and received a warning nudge from George.

"Don't mind Ma," advised Alan, leaning past Thom. "She just doesn't have the patience for sewing."

"Not to mention the fact that she's terrible at it," added Thom with a grin.

Corianne managed a small, albeit slightly terrified smile at the Lioness.

Alanna's smile in reply resembled that of a predator. "So…Corianne, how long have you and my son been…involved?"

Corianne swallowed. "Almost a year."

"I see. Have you got a pregnancy charm?"

Thom choked on his mouthful of food, and Alan pounded him cheerfully on the back.

"Ma!" he protested once he had finally cleared his mouth. "You can't ask her that!"

"Don't be silly, Thom," she answered. "Corianne doesn't mind me asking."

Corianne most certainly did mind her asking, but wasn't going to risk provoking the Lioness' legendary temper and instead nodded slightly, blushing.

Thom was blushing a bright red. "Mama, it's none of your business, and it's hardly an appropriate conversation for the dinner table!"

"Oh, but we always discuss inappropriate things at the dinner table," interjected Alan helpfully. "Like that time that you fell out of the tree and landed in an absolutely enormous pile of horse manure."

Corianne giggled. "Really?"

Alan grinned. "Yes. He also managed to splatter it all over his first ever girlfriend. He stank for days and she never spoke to him again." He pointed to the chocolate cake that was being brought out as part of the dessert course. "He's never been able to eat that chocolate cake again since Aly pointed out it's the exact same shade of brown that the mud was."

George noted with interest the way that Thom's face had an expression of both embarrassment and fury at the same time, and wisely decided to change the subject.

"I just can't believe that our little Thom's all grown up and bringing a fine lady home. It seems like no time at all has passed since he was toddling around the castle in his diapers, causing trouble."

Corianne grinned at the expression on Thom's face. "What sort of trouble?"

"All sorts, especially after the twins came along. They took up a lot of our time and attention. Not to say that he didn't cause trouble when he was younger too. I remember once, when 'e was only a few months old, and I was sittin' doin' work in my study. Alanna was in the next room feedin' him, when all of a sudden, she lets out a string of curse words. So I says 'Lass, is something wrong?', and she comes stormin' through 'ere holdin' him, with her top still undone an' all, and she says "He bit me!" And so I laughs and says 'Lass, 'e can't bite you if 'e don't have any teeth!'. An' so she looks at me with a face like thunder an' she says 'Well then, 'e _gummed_ me, an' it hurts all the same!'"

He looked up to see his wife glaring at him with a face like thunder, Thom glaring at him in embarrassment, and Corianne blushing and looking at her plate. Alan was the only one laughing at the story along with George.

Alanna opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Susan, one of the serving maids. "Beggin' your pardon, my Lady, but we weren't sure which of the guest rooms to make up for Lady Corianne."

"Oh, of course. Sorry Susan, it had slipped my mind. Corianne, I meant to ask you, do you want your own room made up, or would you rather share with Thom?"

Thom gave a strangled squeak as he choked on his wine, causing Alan to have to pound him on the back again as he watched in interest to see how his brother and Corianne would answer.

"Well?" asked Alanna, as Corianne blushed a deep red.

"Might I suggest, my Lady, that we set up the room next to Master Thom's for Lady Corianne?" asked Susan. "There's a connecting door," she added in an audible whisper, giving Corianne a big wink.

"Ah, good thinking. Thank you Susan," said Alanna. Susan curtsied and left, leaving an awkward silence hanging over the table as both Thom and Corianne turned a deep shade of red.

Thom pushed his chair back as the silence became unbearable. "Corianne, are you finished? I'd like to show you the gardens and the beach before it gets dark." She nodded and stood up too, and the couple left.

Alanna heaved a sigh of relief. "Well, that wasn't so bad. I think it went quite well."

George nodded. "She seems a nice girl."

Alan stared at them both. _I'm glad I'm out doing squire duties with Uncle Raoul so much, _he thought. _There's no way I would want to go bringing home a girl anytime soon after _that.


	12. Charmed

Alanna took a deep breath, and turned to face George. "I have another present for you too," she said hesitantly. "I wanted to wait until we were alone."

George smiled back at her from the bed. "I like the sound of it already."

"It's not really for you to use, I mean…it doesn't really do anything." She ran a hand through her red hair. "I'm not explaining this very well." Stepping forward, she held out a small bundle of tissue paper tied in string. "If you open it, I think you'll see what I mean."

He reached out to take it from her and caught her wrist, pressing a kiss to the inside of it. He smiled up at her. "Don't look so nervous. Whatever it is, I'll love it. Especially since you gave it to me." He pulled her arm gently, tugging her onto the bed beside him, before twisting sideways, knee on the bed, so that he faced her. Carefully, he placed the small parcel on the bed between them and opened it.

Alanna tore her gaze away from the present and looked down at her hands as soon as she heard his sharp intake of breath. She could see him holding the pregnancy charm up from the corner of her eye.

"Alanna," he managed. She bit her lip and forced herself to look at him. He cautiously reached out his other hand and moved the collar of her shirt apart, showing her neck to be bare of any pregnancy charm. Hazel eyes met amethyst. "Does this mean what I think it does?" he asked, voice hoarse.

She swallowed hard. "If you want it to."

"You know I do." She nodded. "But it's not about what I want. It's you that has to do all the hard work."

"I want to too," she said softly.

Placing the charm on the bed, he took her hands in both of his. "Are you sure you want to? It's going to be a lot harder to undo if you regret your decision that it would be if you decided to wait a little longer."

She smiled up at him, her signs of nervousness almost completely gone. "I've been thinking about this for a while. It was really your birthday that set it off, which is why I've given you the charm now. I was trying to think of something really good that I could give you – after all, thirty is a big birthday – and it occurred to me that you have everything you could possibly want, except children."

"Alanna," he said sharply. "You should not be doing this for me. Not at all. Especially not because I'm getting old. You're only twenty-four."

"You interrupted me," she told him, and wriggled onto his lap. "So as I saying, I started thinking about what I might want when I turn thirty. And I decided that I want to have children by then. And then the more I thought about it, the more I decided that I want to have children now. And I see Thayet and Cythera with their children, and I think I could manage to be a mother. I'd try to do my very best, at any rate. And it's a good time to have a baby too, now that the kingdom has stabilised again and we don't have to worry so much about money and food. And, well…" she broke off and looked up at him. "I just feel ready. I think I've sort of known that I've been ready for a while now."

He bent down and kissed her forehead. "You've thought about what it involves?"

She laughed. "Sex."

He gave a small chuckle. "That's the easy part. I mean about the throwin' up in the mornin' and your belly gettin' huge and not being able to walk properly and having to take time off from being King's Champion and a knight and feedin' the baby at least for a little while and all of that."

He felt her nod against his chest. "I know. I've thought about all of that. It might be unpleasant, but I think it'll be worth it."

"I'll do as much as I can," he added. "I mean, obviously it's you that's got to have it growin' inside you, although if I could do that for you, I would. But I'd make sure you were comfortable and well fed and happy and not lonely, and after you stopped feedin' the baby I'd look after it so well you'd never even have to see it again if you didn't want to."

"But I do want to," she said. "I'm ready to do all of it." She pulled her shirt up over her head, and began unbuttoning his. "I really, really want this," she told him, looking straight into his eyes.

"You want to do it now?" he asked, letting her pull the shirt off his arms.

She suddenly looked unsure again. "Only if you want to," she said.

George pulled her breastband off and threw it on the floor in one fluid motion. "I do," he said, and pulled her down on top of him.


	13. Home sweet home

Alanna slowed Moonlight to a stop and dismounted, the men behind her following suit. One of the stable boys came forward to take the reins from her, while another quickly unfastened her saddlebags and set them at her feet. She murmured her thanks without really paying attention – her violet eyes were fixed on her husband, standing just a few feet away.

Her eyes travelled over his body. He looked the same as he had when she last saw him a month ago. Still the same height and weight, and his hair was still about the same length. He was still wearing his usual type of clothes, and he had no injuries that she could see. He definitely looked like the same George. Then why was she afraid to look him in the eye?

She glanced down at her own clothes. They were filthy, covered in mud and dirt, and she didn't even want to think what else. She knew that she was filthy too, and that she smelled, and that her hair would be a greasy, tangled mess by now. With his sharp eyes, she knew he would have already noticed the cut on her cheek.

But surely he wouldn't mind? Surely he would understand that people got dirty after weeks of fighting bandits and travelling, and that the streams are too cold to bathe in at this time of year. He'd know that she'd look alright again after she cleaned up, wouldn't he? Surely he wouldn't have found someone else to replace her in his affections already. They'd only been married six months, and he'd said he loved her before she left. You couldn't fall out of love with someone that quickly, could you? But what if he'd found someone more beautiful, more feminine, someone who would be around more often?

Her panicked thoughts were interrupted by a low chuckle. Startled, she glanced up at him.

"How long are ye plannin' on standin' there and starin' at me for, lass?" He grinned, and his hazel eyes twinkled at her.

Finally looking into his eyes, all her doubts flew away, and she ran the few steps into his arms.

"That's much better," he murmured into her hair as he held her tightly. "I was startin' t' think ye were goin' t' tell me ye'd found someone else."

"No," she replied, as she breathed in his smell. "I was just…being an idiot."

He laughed, a deep rumble that she could both hear and feel. "Lass, so long as ye're still my idiot, I don't mind at all."


	14. Wallowin'

George dumped the saddle bag onto their bed, Alanna throwing her other one down beside it. "Hello, me beauty," he said, gathering her into his arms. "I missed ye."

"I missed you too." She smiled up at him. "I'm glad to be home."

He kissed her in reply, and she responded just as enthusiastically. It wasn't until she found herself on the bed that she protested.

"George, not yet. I'm filthy."

His eyes travelled down the length of her dirt-covered body and back up to meet her violet eyes. "I don't mind." He pulled the collar of her shirt to the side and pressed a kiss to her collarbone, but his wife sat back up.

"Well, I do. I feel revolting. I don't even want to think about how long it's been since I last bathed."

"How about I go and roll in some mud, and then we'll both be dirty?"

She grinned. "No thanks." Wriggling onto his lap, she added "It's just a bath, and then I'm yours. How about you go and get some food from the cooks? Then we won't even have to leave the room to have dinner."

"No," he answered. "I'd rather bathe with ye."

"No," she protested with a grin. "When you're in the bath with me, I never actually end up getting much cleaner."

"Ye mean ye want to wallow in there."

"I mean I want to relax and get myself clean."

"Exactly. Wallowin'." He fixed her with his most pitiful look. "What's the point in havin' a husband if ye're not even goin' t' let him wash yer back?"

She laughed. "Not working. If that's all you're good for, maybe I should get rid of you." She disentangled herself from his arms and climbed back off his lap. He gave her a light swat on the rump and chuckled as she squeaked and jumped. Her attempt at a glare was lost as she joined in his laughter.

"I'll get you for that," she told him.

He gave an overly dramatic gasp. "I'm terrified."

"You should be," she replied as she headed for the bathroom. "I'm staying in here for twice as long now."

He scowled as the bathroom door shut. "How's that fair?"

When she _finally_ emerged, George was waiting on the bed, a tray of food on the table beside him. He had to admit to himself that she did look a lot cleaner, her skin pink from scrubbing, and her wet hair looking smoother. He didn't mind that she was only wrapped in a towel either.

"Took ye long enough." In actual fact, it had taken him most of that time to prepare the food, and he'd only just finished unpacking her saddlebags, but he couldn't let her get away with shutting him out _that _easily.

She smirked at him in reply, and bent over the chest, rummaging around to find the clothes she wanted.

"You need to pull your towel down," he told her. "I can see everything."

"No-one's forcing you to look," she answered. She straightened and turned around, and then deliberately wriggled the towel down her body. It covered more of her thighs now, but came dangerously low at the top. "Much better," she said, satisfied.

She turned around and bent over the chest again, grinning to herself. She was listening for his footsteps behind her, but wasn't particularly surprised when she felt his hands on her waist. George was good at sneaking like that. In one swift movement, the towel was pulled off her and she was landing on the bed.

She grinned up at him, violet eyes sparkling. "Took you long enough."

George kissed her thoroughly and grinned back. "Welcome home, lass."


End file.
